ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doremi Harukaze
Doremi Harukaze is the main protagonist and the titular character of ''Ojamajo Doremi''. An average, eight-year-old unlucky girl dealing with argumentative parents, a spiteful little sister, a lack of romance and terrible grades. But after a particularly foul day, she learns the owner of Misora's Magical Shop is really a witch. Bio Appearance Doremi has mulberry eyes and long, vibrant red hair worn in large chignon buns held by pink scrunchies, one of which has a gold music note clipped to it. Her bangs frame her forehead, with a bunch sticking up on the right. Originally Doremi wore a carnation pink T-shirt tucked into her loose, pale pink denim shorts, a light purple tank-top was worn over it. She also wore white and neon pink sneakers with a single line of dark pink around the sole, worn with pale pink socks. Starting with Motto, Doremi changed her attire, now wearing a vest with a zipper and pockets, along with more detailed shorts worn with a belt. Her shoes and shirt were the same, while her socks became a pair of stockings. Personality Doremi is a childish and simple-minded girl often regarded as "troublesome" by others. She can be selfish and is highly temperamental, easy to provoke much to the amusement of others. At times she can also come off as bossy or immature, and she is very clumsy. This has led to a lot of self-loathing on her part, and she struggles to find anything that she can do well or without being scolded. However, one of Doremi's best qualities is her big heart. She is very friendly towards others and will do what she can to help. While this does make her appear nosy, she has also gained several friends because of her tendency to get involved. She is determined, but also passionate and stubborn, and many deem her positivity and easy-going nature to be infectious. Growing up, Doremi has struggled to be understood by others. Not only is she a big eater, but she is boy-crazy and loves romantic things. She is also very emotional and expressive, a bit shy when it comes to her feelings. She has always loved magic and witches, causing her to be ridiculed by her peers. Witch Apprentice Doremi is the pink witch apprentice and the reason the term "ojamajo" was invented. She has a pink, bean-shaped crystal ball and her fairy is Dodo. Doremi is thought of as the leader and can get envious or concerned when others show her up or perform better. At first, she was hesitant about becoming an apprentice, but she changed her mind after realizing she could actually cast magic, something she has been interested in for years. Doremi is regarded as being a very clumsy witch apprentice. She struggled when it came to very basic spells and they never worked as intended. Her spells originally also fizzed out pretty quickly, especially when she was hungry or flustered. At first, Doremi had a habit of making greedy spells due to her gluttonous nature. Spells *'Transforming:' Pretty Witch Doremichi! *'Spell: 'Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! *'Magical Stage: 'Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni! *'Royal Patraine: 'Pirika Patraine! Light Novel Series Main article: Doremi Harukaze/Light Novel Series Past When Doremi was a little girl she was very curious about the world and enjoyed experiencing new things for the first time, usually getting into them without knowing any better. Her mother taught her how to play the piano, which ended in disaster after Doremi panicked and forgot how to play during a recital. It was also said that Doremi as a child acted a lot like how Pop does currently. She tried to be mature and act like an adult, but she became jealous of Pop and did not like the attention she got. As a result, Doremi would often push her away- possibly being one of the reasons for Pop's current resentment. Relationships 'Hazuki' Doremi and Hazuki grew up together and are very close and are shown to depend on each other. While Doremi encourages Hazuki to be more honest with her feelings, Hazuki tries to keep Doremi grounded and show her support when nobody else does. 'Aiko' Doremi initially disliked Aiko due to her rudeness. But after learning Aiko was actually a really nice person they became good friends. Doremi always lends a supportive shoulder to Aiko in times of need. 'Onpu' Despite Onpu being an antagonist at first, Doremi found Onpu to be cute and loved her role on a show she watches. Doremi cares deeply for Onpu and saw good in her, and became delighted when Onpu officially joined them. At times she can show a dependant side towards her. 'Momoko' After being put in the same class, and sharing several traits, Doremi and Momoko became fast friends. They get along very well and aren't show to have any disputes. 'Hana-chan' She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her and has the strongest bond with her. Doremi adores Hana and is willing to risk her life to protect her. 'Kotake Tetsuya' Doremi's classmate for six years. They are shown not getting along at first, as he loves to rile her up until Doremi responds with violence or chasing him around. Kotake calls her "Dojimi"— a pun on her name and the Japanese word for clumsy. However, she does consider him a friend and likes seeing him happy. Eventually, she gained feelings for Kotake. 'Tamaki Reika' Another classmate and an arrogant, spoiled girl who never got along with Doremi. Despite this Doremi would help her if she saw she needed it, and later on, in the series, they are shown gaining mutual respect for one another. 'Pop' Resentment and envy are shown between the sisters, and at first, it came off as a typical sister relationship. But over time Doremi began to show Pop respect and kindness, and they began to get along better. Magical DoReMi In Magical DoReMi, Doremi has been renamed "Dorie Goodwyn". While Doremi was emotional, Dorie is shown to yell a lot, and rather then Doremi's catchphrase, she would often say she/they were "doomed" instead. At one point she also claimed to have a pet cat. Other Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *Ice Cream Child *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai *Pirikapiri Lucky! *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko *「Su」 no Tsuki Koibito Quotes * "The world's most miserable pretty girl has become the world's happiest pretty girl..." * "Happy! Lucky! For all of you!" - ending quote for episode previews * "I'm the misunderstood little girl in the whole wide world!" Trivia *''Throughout the series, Doremi is shown having not only bad luck getting to eat steak, but also ice cream.'' *''Doremi has failed to transform twice.'' *''On the cover of a Chinese video or book, Doremi's shorts and socks were incorrectly colored bright pink.'' *''Doremi and Pop's hair and theme colors are interchangeable. Doremi is pink themed with red hair, while Pop is red themed with pink hair.'' *''Doremi gets the most big-mouthed or odd face moments in the show, often used to show her childish side.'' *''Doremi's hair has been shown down in the anime four times:'' *#''After a bath in Sharp.'' *#''The final episode of Sharp after her crystal ball shattered.'' *#''The first episode of Naisho when she transformed into an adult.'' *#''A Naisho episode when she was pretending to be a goddess in a fountain, although this was aided with extensions. '' *''Doremi is the oldest Witch Apprentice. '' **''After Momoko joined, she became the second oldest. '' *''Hana-chan's peach scrunchies were implied to originally be from Doremi.'' *''In the group, Doremi is the only one to have a sibling. '' **''Until Doremi 16, when they learned Hana has a twin sister.'' *''Doremi's first name comes from the first three notes of the "Do-re-mi" scale (also meaning "won't tell") while the characters of her last name are translated as Spring Breeze (Haru = Spring, Kaze = Breeze).'' *''In one TCG, she cosplayed as Luffy, the main character from One Piece.'' *''The original first season group transformation featured an error with Doremi. As they would pose, her tap would lose its detail.'' *''During a live stream on Niconico hosted by Hiromi Seki in September 2016, Hiromi revealed that Doremi's love for steak came from Takashi Yamada's daughter's tastes as a child.'' Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Pink Category:Sibling Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Human Category:Harukaze Family Category:Witch Apprentice Category:Classmates